


Agree to Disagree

by cinnamxn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Arguing, Covert Operation, Drabble, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamxn/pseuds/cinnamxn
Summary: Natsu and Gray both need the same thing: but neither is happy with what the other intends to do with it.





	

With Lucy out of the way, it was all up to Natsu now. His partner in crime would be hacking their cameras at that moment, and soon all footage would be lost, which left him free to move. He pounded off down the corridor, lined with doors - all locked. Natsu's feet didn't stop moving until he reached his destination; the control room.

He kicked the door, which flew off of its hinges and slammed into the ground. When he saw what was inside, his heart thumped with nervousness. He would like to think that they miscalculated, but he wasn't too sure that was the case. "Put it down, Natsu." Gray said his voice cold as he held a Glock to Natsu's head - right between his wide-with-shock eyes.

Natsu's hand closed around the USB. His teeth gritted, "Gray I told you, we've been ordered to take it to Igneel. We need this information!"

"And I told _you_ Natsu, the best thing to do would be to destroy it. I'm not letting you leave this building with that program on you. Drop the USB, and we can get rid of it, together. That way nobody can use it for evil."

He wanted desperately to reach through to his lifelong comrade, " _Gray-_ "

"I don't _want_ to shoot you, Natsu." What Gray did not say was that he would, if Natsu persisted.

Natsu took a deep breath, questioning if the agent would truly plunge a bullet through his skull. He would never be able to, right? Gray wouldn't dare shoot him, not now, not after everything they've been through. Natsu's right hand, the one holding his gun, shook. If he raised it, he might be able to shoot Gray - but there was no way he could hurt him. A warning shot, he decided, hoping that was what Gray planned for him. His left hand held the USB where they would install the E.N.D program, and he stepped forward.

He saw Gray move, and as pain tore through his leg he was aware of a gunshot echoing against soundproof walls. The world passed him by, the floor flying up into his face. He realised, sorely, that he was too slow. He realised that Gray went out of his way to shoot Natsu elsewhere. As his ears rang and his vision blurred, he felt a cold hand touch his palm, to find it empty a moment later.

The USB was gone... and if Natsu and Lucy didn't reclaim it quickly, it would be lost for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I've tossed around this concept a lot, never quite sure if I'll bring it to life. Nevertheless, I like this short drabble and wanted to share it.


End file.
